


What the Hell Took You So Long?

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve has held himself in check for seven years, but he can't hold back anymore.





	What the Hell Took You So Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February for this prompt on comment-fic: _Any, any m/m, kiss_

"And that's why I love you, babe," Danny finishes with a warm smile.  
  
It's no different than any other day. But's Steve's restraint snaps at the "I love you," the "babe," the heart-stopping curve of Danny's smile. He's held himself in check for seven years, but he can't hold back anymore.  
  
When he leans in to kiss Danny, Danny doesn't push him away or call him insane. He stands still and lets Steve kiss him for a few seconds. He's probably in shock, Steve assumes. But then Danny's mouth opens, he releases an obscene moan, and his lips start to move as he buries his fingers in Steve's hair. Steve realizes that Danny is, miracle of miracles, actually returning the kiss. He crushes Danny's body against his and shows Danny exactly what he's been holding back for seven years.  
  
Danny moves back, but only to suck in a few lungfuls of air. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are unfocused, and his lips are wet with a mixture of his and Steve's saliva. Steve grins, giddy because he's the one who made Danny look that way.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" Danny mutters.  
  
Steve can't answer because Danny is leaning up for a second kiss, and any coherent thought Steve might have had evaporates the instant Danny's lips touched his. But he's starting to wonder the same thing. He doesn't understand how he lived without this for seven years, but he's grateful that he won't have to anymore.


End file.
